Dream Fruit
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Riku sneaks into Sora's room at night, wanting to share a one of a kind fruit with him, not found in the waking world. Set during Destiny Islands.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**_Dream Fruit_**

The full moon shone down softly. The sea breeze gently blew past the palm tree tops as waves crashed against the soft sand of the shore. A lone boat was tied to the pier. A single star shone brightly and then died out.

A lone figure made its way along the coast, his long silver strands waving elegantly behind him. He kicked back sand as he hurried on his way, his eyes set on that lone wooden shack, hiding behind the trees.

He bit his lower lip, his hold over the yellow, star shaped fruit tightening.

He stopped at the base of the tree whose top reached the small window, and waited. He strained his eyes a bit before climbing up.

No light, no shadow.

No movement.

He strained his ears, trying to hear past the crashing waves and blowing leaves.

Silence.

Silence and stillness... and soft breaths.

Nothing more, yet hardly anything less, just the thing he had prayed would be there waiting for him.

He tested the window and had to deal with his mixed feelings. Usually, an unlocked window during the night meant trouble. It still just might, he reckoned, but of a different kind. He smiled softly as he pushed the glass open and hopped inside, landing gracefully in the middle of the room.

He refrained from moving until he was sure that the only reaction he received from the other boy in the room was him curling up under the covers due to the chilly wind that came in through the now open window.

Smiling somewhat apologetically, he studied the other boy longly. He was lying comfortably on his bed, his blanket revealing his curled up, slender form. His chocolate brown spikes were splattered all over the pillow and shaded his face, making the onlooker tilt his head in order to get a better look. A worthy effort indeed, he reckoned as he gazed warmly at the boy's gentle features, devoid of all emotions save for the serenity of deep slumber, one devoid of dreams.

He knelt next to the bed, taking off one of his gloves. He reached his now bare hand and gently, ever so carefully cupped the other boy's cheek. He treated the soft skin under his fingertips delicately, as though the other was made of glass. He slid his fingers over the smooth, silky skin, his thumb running absently over those slightly parted lips.

The boy was so very precious...

His eyes widened as those lips parted ever so lightly and he licked his own, forcing himself to resist the temptation of pushing his thumb ever just a bit more inside that mouth. That warm breath that trickled against his skin certainly wasn't helping his better judgment, yet before he managed to do something the other might've regretted those ocean blue spheres fluttered open and glanced about confusedly. For a moment the visitor had contemplated pulling away and simply letting the other fall back asleep, yet ended up gently petting the other's head, absently wondering about how soft his hair felt.

"Ri... ku...?" He mumbled softly, still very much asleep and unfocused.

"Yo... Sora..." The older teen replied gently with a radiant smile, eyes soft as they gazed lovingly into the other's. He was rewarded with a cattish yawn that made his smile widen even more.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I... guess... what're you..." The brunette tried sitting up yet Riku gently pushed him back down with a hand on his shoulder; His other hand absently ran repeatedly through Sora's hair, at times teasing the sensitive area behind his ear.

"Sshh... Don't get up... this is just a dream."

Sora blinked as he was pushed back down on the mattress without much of a fight. "Ah... huh?" Riku had to smile; his best friend always did react in the most amusing of ways...

"That's right. Just a dream. This isn't real."

The brunette frowned, for a moment not knowing how to take the other's words.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Riku replied with a wide grin. "Why else would I be in your room in the middle of the night?"

Blue eyes stared longley at Aquamarine ones before closing tiredly.

"Point."

"See? ...no no no, don't go back to sleep..." He half whined, trying to stop Sora from simply rolling over to his other side. He managed to push him back on his back, earning himself a glare from one sleepy eye.

"-My- dream... I get to do whatever I want..."

Riku blinked. Well, that -did- make sense... only it wasn't really -really- a dream, now was it? ...not -Sora's-, anyway.

"But... but then I came here for nothing, since I wanted to share this fruit I found with you..."

"Good night, Riku." Sora muttered and turned to lye on his stomach, face turned away from the other.

"...I'll count it as a personal victory to you if you eat this."

Too easy... but then again, this -was- a dream... He turned to look at Riku longley before his eyes narrowed.

"Give it."

Riku had to grin back at him. Success. Pulling a bit away he broke off one of the star's 'hands'. He licked his lips anxiously before bringing the yellow fruit piece to Sora's lips.

"Say 'aaaaah'..." He was graced with a skeptical raise of a brow followed by a shrug.

No point in understanding Dream-Riku; he had a hard enough of a time figuring the real thing out.

"Aaaaah" Sora chirped as he opened his mouth wide and leaned to take a bite off the fruit piece. Riku had to lick his lips again as Sora parted his own, his cute, pink little tongue darting out to caress the yellow flesh of the fruit first. His lips pressed against it and he bit down a piece, pulling a bit back as he chewed.

"Well? ... How is it?" Riku asked, his eyes set intently on Sora's face as he seemed to be pondering the flavor. Sora's eyes widened a moment later with sleepy glee.

"It... Tastes good..."

The older smiled rather victoriously as he swallowed. There were no signs of the fruit left in his mouth as he yawned rather unceremoniously, making Riku let out a sigh of relief. So... he really did eat it...

"Want more?"

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously, slightly breaking Riku's lucky streak. "I've never had anything like it before." His eyes widened as a possibility dawned upon on. He pushed himself up, about to be panicked back into awakeness.

"Could it be Pau--"

"It's Dream Fruit." Riku replied instantly as he pushed Sora back down, gently caressing his hair in a soothing manner. "Dream Fruit... is also something you've never tasted before." He kept still for a long moment, his hand holding another fruit piece to Sora's mouth rather hopefully. A moment of silence passed before Sora moved again - and took the piece in his mouth. A smile spread on Riku's lips as he took a bite out of the fruit himself, nodding lightly as he swallowed.

"It really does... taste good..."

His words fell on deft ears, however, as he looked up to find Sora fast asleep, lips slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth - his -empty- mouth.

Gently he caressed the boy's spiky bangs before pulling himself back out through the window.

Leaning against one of the palm trees he looked longingly at the window before lowering his gaze to the half eaten Paupo fruit in his hand. His smile widened until it threatened to cut his face as laughter he tried to suppress rocked his body.

He did it... he -actually- did it!

He took another bite off the fruit and chewed longley, savoring the sweet-sour flavor of the tropical fruit. His aquamarine eyes looked up at the stars in time to have just missed one go out.

"Beat -that-, Kairi."


End file.
